The Crow and the Crab
by LadyAlarah
Summary: Deadliest Catch/SOA crossover: Danielle Morrow finds herself attracted to a crabbing captain after running into him at a Discovery Channel event.
1. LA

**So, I was watching Deadliest Catch and I noticed the ad for the special Discovery was doing for a look inside a real Motorcycle Club. My brain began to hatch a plan, and I have developed a cross over story based on the Sons of Anarchy being the Club in the documentary. Please enjoy!**

***I don't own anything except my OC.***

I finally found the exit, slamming the door open as I stepped out. My dad had dragged me along on this stupid event with him, saying it would be good "networking" for my modeling career. But, the only people not associated with the club at this place, were some fisherman that were on some show that also came on Discovery Channel. I pulled out my cigarettes and lit one up, taking a deep drag and leaning my head against the brick wall. I was closing my eyes, trying to relax, when the door opened. I looked over to see a muscular man with brown hair and a goatee walk out. _He must be one of the fisherman. _I tried not to sigh out loud. The last thing I wanted to do was small talk.

The door opened again and another man walked out, with shaggy black hair and also sporting a goatee. He was wearing a leather USA jacket and carried himself in a confident manner. Two more guys came out behind him, laughing and joking around with each other. "No way Mike." one of them said to the other. "Josh is totally hitting that. Right Dad?" he turned to the man in the jacket.

I was so done listening to this conversation and any hope of getting some peace and quiet was shot. Not to mention, I was getting a little cold out here. I was wearing my favorite ripped jeans, knee length leather boots, and a fitted black "Reaper Crew" t-shirt. I had left my black fitted leather jacket inside and there was a slight chill to the air. I ran my hands through my hair, throwing my cigarette on the ground and putting it out with my heel. I started towards the door, drawing attention to myself. I felt eyes on me as I walked, the sound of my heels clicking on the asphalt suddenly very loud. The first man that stepped out was the first to speak.

"Sorry to disturb you. Didn't mean to run you off." He said, offering me an apologetic smile. "I'm Scott."

I stopped and smiled back at him. "It's cool, I just needed some air." I ran my hand through my hair again, a nervous habit of mine. He seemed to zone in on the tattoo on my wrist and glancing up at my eyes, I saw his confused look. Oh great, he recognized me.

"You're Danielle Morrow, right?" I nodded my head slightly. "I saw you in Chopper magazine last month. That new Dyna looks pretty sick."

"Yea, call me Danni." I extended my hand to him, and he shook it. He was damn hot, but I didn't have time for a man right now. Especially couldn't pick one up when my dad was in the other room.

"Your old man one of the guys in there?" he asked. I raised my eyebrow at his usage of "MC" terms, but quickly brushed it off. Probably just a coincidence.

"Nah, my dad's charter president." I replied, realizing the only other one still paying attention to us was the man in the leather jacket.

"SAMCRO charter president?" he gestured to my wrist, where the letters were tattooed on it in large, flowing script. "That's a pretty big deal. Mother charter and all."

I raised my eye brow again, this time fixing him with a suspicious look. "You seem to know a lot about the Sons of Anarchy."

The other man seemed to finally realize what we were discussing. "You're involved in that Motorcycle Club in there?" he asked, taking in my appearance. "I'm John by the way."

I rolled my eyes at him. "You could say that. I do some modeling and my dad thought coming along with be good networking for me."

The door swung open, and this time I saw my stepbrother, Jackson Teller, walk out the door with his signature swagger. His blonde hair was down to his shoulders again, and he was sporting a scruffy beard. He was wearing his cut, and I saw both Scott and John's eyes drift to the patch on the front of it. "Vice President."

"Hey Dan, there you are. Clay's looking for ya." he said, stopping beside us, glaring at the two men. "Who are your friends?"

"This is Scott and John. And this jackass is my stepbrother, Jax." I slapped my brother on the shoulder, and headed for the door again. "I'll go see what Dad wants."

I walked back into the convention center and searched for the ballroom the event was being held in. I found it and slipped back inside, seeing my dad talking to some women in business suits. I casually walked over, brushing my long, wavy, blonde hair behind my shoulders. I stood beside my dad, acknowledging him in a silent greeting of raised chins. He put his left arm around me, letting his heavily ringed hand rest on my shoulder. "This is my daughter, Danielle." He introduced me to the two women. "This is Christina Welch and Hannah Judy. They are with Discovery's art department. They know some photographers and can get you some work."

I chatted with the two for a while, but found myself glancing around the room, searching for Scott. I finally spotted him and locked eyes with him. My heart rate increased, and I found myself shooting him a shy smile. I tried to concentrate on my conversation to no avail. I could feel his eyes on me. I excused myself from Christina and Hannah's presence and walked over to the bar. He met me there, standing behind me and leaning over me to order a beer. My breath caught at his close proximity, but I tried to ignore it. I needed to stop acting like a cat in heat. There was something incredibly sexy about this man. I quickly got my drink, and without acknowledging his presence, turned and stepped away. After invading each other's space and lots of eye locks, the night was finally coming to a close. I headed out with my dad, Jax, and Chibs. I hoped on the back of Chibs' bike, after strapping a helmet on. He revved the engine, and shouted, "Ready to go back home to Charming, lass?" I replied in the affirmative and he pulled away. I saw Scott, talking to John, both men standing between two Harleys. _So, he rides too._ I thought, instantly intrigued. This man kept getting more and more interesting. His friend was pretty hot too. I spent the long 5 hour trip back from LA thinking about him. I wanted to know more about this mysterious man. Too bad I'd never see him again.

**It's a little short, but this was a good ending point. Let me know how I did! **


	2. So We Meet Again

**Here's the next chapter of this story. I'm going to start alternating stories, hopefully releasing a chapter for each one every other day. I tried my hand at Scott's POV in this one, hopefully it doesn't completely suck. I'm not super familiar with him, but I find myself liking him more and more on the show, so I figured I'd try my hand at him.**

***I own nothing but my OC and her sweet ride.***

It had been a few days since the party Discovery had thrown. I found myself still thinking about Scott, wondering what his angle was. I had looked him up on Discovery's website and found out that he was the captain of a crab fishing boat. Scott Campbell Jr. He was 36, divorced, two kids, both girls. I felt like a stalker, but I was so intrigued by him, I had to know more. I wondered if he had looked me up. Due to the small bit of national modeling I had done combined with the fact that I have a monthly column in _Chopper _magazine, there was some information readily available about me on the Internet. He already knew my name, so he obviously knows something about me.

I sat in the office at Teller-Morrow, contemplating asking Juice to run a background check on him for me. I'd be interested to know, but it would mean admitting to someone about my little crush. My stepmother, Gemma, had been grooming me to be a good Old Lady, and I knew she and my father both expected me to end up with a Son. Unfortunately for them, that was the last thing I wanted to do. I sighed and looked back down at the invoice in front of me. I couldn't concentrate for shit, but I needed to get to work. Gemma was at home with my nephew, Abel, and I was filling in for her a few days a week so she could help out with him. Jax's ex-wife was in rehab, not that I'd want her anywhere near the sweet little boy, and his current Old Lady, Tara, was working long shifts at the hospital. I really wasn't a fan of her, but it was his life. I pulled my hair back into a messy ponytail, trying to force myself back into working. I was just settling back into things and working on my 3rd invoice, when I heard my name being called from the bays.

"Danni! Get out here!" I heard. It sounded like Opie. Why couldn't he walk in here to talk to me? "Danni!" He shouted again when I didn't respond.

I stood up and stomped over to the door, flinging it open. I walked out of the office, my hands on my hips. "What? I'm trying to work here!" I said glaring at him. Two men walked up behind him that I instantly recognized.

"Jeez. You've got visitors. Stop being such a bitch." He retorted, getting back to work.

I blushed, and motioned Scott and John into the office. "Come on in." I said, closing the door behind them and plopping down in my chair. "What brings you here?"

"His bike is making a weird noise. We were passing through on our way to Seattle and figured we'd stop in here. I made the connection with your name and the clubhouse and figured you'd be here." Scott answered, sitting down in the chair across from me.

"Well, how long you stopping in Charming?" I answered, not fully believing his story. It was just too much of a coincidence.

"Dunno, is there anything to do around here?" he asked, leaning back in his chair and smirking at me.

"We have a population of 14 thousand. What do you think?" I retorted, digging around in the papers on my desk, searching for the flyer I knew I'd seen earlier in the day. Finding it a few seconds later, I tossed it to Scott. "You're in luck. Tomorrow is the start of "A Taste of Charming". Me and my stepmom organize it every year."

He looked over the paper and handed it to John. "Why don't you with us? Show us around?"

I looked at him for a minute, trying to weigh the pros and cons. _What the fuck is your hold up? This is the guy you've been thinking about the past 3 days._ "Sounds good." I finally replied, getting out my phone. "What's your number? I'll call you to pick you up in the morning."

He gestured for my phone and I handed it over. He typed on it for a few seconds and handed it back. "Know a place to stay around here? And where I could get a rental?"

"Not really any place to stay unless you count a shitty hotel off Main Street. But you could stay at my place. I have a basement with a separate entrance, you could stay there til Monday." I found myself offering. I don't know why, but I was incredibly comfortable around these two. "As for a rental, there's not really a place around here. It's a small town. I can set something up through our computer system and work out renting my SUV. I can ride my bike."

"Bike as in motorcycle or bicycle?" John asked. I hadn't heard him speak much and his voice was raspy and incredibly sexy. _Jesus Christ, I need to get laid before I jump one or both of these sexy men._

"Motorcycle, 2008 Heritage Softail Classic." I answered, crossing my legs.

"Damn. That's the 105th Anniversary edition right?" He asked. I was kind of proud that I could impress him.

"Yea, mine's got a custom paint job though. And Juice helped me rig it up with an iPod mount." I looked down at the stack of papers in front of me. "I gotta get back to work, if you wanna hang out, I'll be done in a few hours. There's a diner and and some shops on Main Street if you wanna walk down there and take a look. Or you can hang out on the lot. Just stay out of the Clubhouse."

"Cool, I'm gonna run and get some food since my bike isn't acting up, and I'll be back." Scott answered, him and John standing up to leave. "We'll hang out on one of the benches out here til you're done."

I quickly finished my work, and set off to the clubhouse to find Piney. I was going to try and convince him to watch the office for me for the last two hours T-M was open. Hopefully he wasn't too drunk already. I passed by the picnic benches on my way, waving at Scott and John who were relaxing at the one closest to the garage. Tig and Happy were sitting at the one closest to the Clubhouse, smoking cigarettes. As I started to walk by them, Happy's arm shot out to stop me. "Hey kid, who are the hangarounds?"

"They are friends of mine. Met them at the Discovery Channel event. They're crab fishermen." I answered, stopping and sitting in between the pair. "John's bike's getting looked at, so they're waiting on me to get done."

Happy just fixed me with a hard stare, his dark eyes stony. "Be careful kid. I don't want to have to kill someone."

Tig joined in from my other side, a slightly disturbing grin on his face. "Yea, doll. Clay told us to be keep a low profile."

"So, no fucking anything illegal, human or animal." I smirked at him. He laughed and slung an arm around my shoulder, his hands inches away from my breasts.

"Oh, you know you want me, dollface. You just let me know and I'm game."

"But I'm almost 27, Tig. I'm way too old for you now." I answered. I'd been flirting with Tig since I was a teenager, neither of us actually acting upon any of it. He'd always been my pervy uncle, but me being Clay's daughter prevented him from actually trying anything. He was extremely loyal to my dad, and knew that treating me like a casual fuck would be the worst thing he could do for their relationship. We both laughed at this, Happy just shaking his head at our antics. I slipped from underneath his arm and dipped into the clubhouse. I spotted Piney at the bar, his trusty bottle of tequila by his side.

"How's it going Piney?" I asked, sliding onto the bar stool next to him.

"What do you want Danni?" he asked, knowing I was obviously up to something.

"I've got some friends in town. They are waiting on me to get off work, so I was wondering if you can watch the office and close up tonight. I don't want to leave them hanging out on the lot too long."

Piney agreed to watch the shop and I made my way back outside. I walked over to where Scott and John were sitting. "Ready to go?" I asked, standing in front of the table.

They both nodded. "Here, take my car." I tossed the keys to my Escalade to John and smiled at Scott. "Can I ride with you? I need some fresh air."

I smiled even wider when he agreed, and we made our way over to his bike. He rode a Dyna Super Glide Sport, the same kind Jax does. I was excited to ride on his bike, I now had an excuse to get close to him. My dad pulled in while I was strapping the helmet on, Jax behind him. I hopped on behind Scott quickly, trying to avoid having to speak to him. He was glaring at Scott, his eyes narrowed. I saw him clench his fists, but he didn't try to stop us from leaving. We pulled out of the lot, John behind us in my SUV. I directed Scott to my house, my mouth inches from his ear to make sure he could hear me over the engine. I pulled myself closer to him than necessary. We were in residential areas the whole way there and didn't go much over 35 mph. But I was pressed close to him, my arms wrapped tightly around his well-toned midsection. We pulled into my driveway sooner than I wanted to, and I hopped off the bike as soon as he cut the engine.

**Scott's POV**

This girl had been driving me crazy since I met her at the Discovery party a few nights ago. She was pretty, but that wasn't what drew me to her. It had more to do with the way she exuded confidence and the way she carried herself. She threw off an "I don't give a shit" vibe and the combination made her seem like a totally bad ass. I hadn't ever been in an MC, but I've had quite a few friends who were, so I had some general knowledge. Her father was the national president of the Sons of Anarchy, who were known for their iron fist ruling of their areas. They didn't take shit from anyone, and it was anyone's nightmare to be on the wrong end of their wrath. I was slightly intimidated by that, fathers were protective of their daughters when they weren't hardened members of outlaw motorcycle clubs. I couldn't imagine how overprotective he was of her.

But even with that in mind, I couldn't get her off my brain. I found myself looking her up the next night, googling her name to see what information I could gather about her. I pulled up any website that she was mentioned in, trying to get a glimpse at her life. She was 26, 10 years younger than me. The age difference didn't bother me, but I briefly wondered if it would bother her father. I also found out she'd never been married, no kids, and she had about 10 tattoos, give or take a few. I had only seen the one on her wrist and wondered where the others might be. My quest found me looking up information about the Sons of Anarchy and I discovered SAMCRO operated out of Charming, CA. I knew from watching the documentary that they operated a garage there, and I found myself coming up with a plan to "accidently" run into her again.

Two days later, I was leaving LA, John and I planning on driving our bikes back up to Seattle. About an hour outside of Charming I was trying to think of some kind of work I might need on my bike, when John's Fat Boy started making a weird whining noise. I smiled to myself, pulling over on the side of the road behind him. Talk about good fortune! I informed him that the "hot chick" lived in a town about an hour north of her and that the Sons operated a garage there. John agreed to head that way and we were on our way. He managed to make it there, and we pulled in, instantly attracting the attention of two men working in the garage. One had a Mohawk with lightning bolts tattooed up the sides of his head and the other was a big, burly man with a long beard who resembled a lumberjack. We both cut our engines and the lumberjack came out to meet us. I saw that both the men wore Teller-Morrow shirts, but I could almost guarantee they were members of SAMCRO.

"I'm guessing from the noise, you need us to take a look." He said, crossing his arms. I could see that the name tag sewn into his shirt said "Opie".

John nodded and began talking with the guy, explaining what was going on. He said it would take a few hours and that was my opportunity. "Hey, is Danni here?" I asked. "We're friends of hers."

He narrowed his eyes at me and for a second I thought he wasn't going to tell me. But then he turned towards the little office and shouted, "Danni! Get out here!" After a few minutes and a little shouting later, she came flying out of the office, obviously pissed off. She stood with her hands on her hips, and I couldn't help but think how sexy she looked. She was clothed in jeans, a wife beater, and an unbuttoned Teller-Morrow work shirt. She wasn't wearing a stitch of make up, but I was pretty sure she was one of the hottest things I'd ever seen, even better than I remembered from our last meeting.

After making plans to stay at her house, John and I got some food and hung out on one of the picnic benches near the office. I could see her sitting at the desk through the open door, working on some paper work. "Hey John, when we get back to her place, can you make yourself scarce for a little bit?" I asked him, keeping my voice low. No need to alert to all the people that I had plans to ravage their president's daughter.

"Yea man, I can do that. You trying to hit that?" John replied to me, a big smirk on his face.

"If she'll let me." I responded. He laughed and I smacked him on the back of the head. "Don't laugh at me dude."

"I'm not. I just think that a girl like that will get under your skin. It's not going to be a one time thing man. There's something about her. I wouldn't do it if I were you."

"Yea well, maybe I don't want it to be a one time thing." I admitted, already knowing what he was telling me. Something about her pulled me in, made me want to know more about her. She had this magnetic charm about her, and I was sure it caused her father all kinds of grief when she was growing up. But for once since my divorce 16 months ago, I wasn't scared of a long-term relationship. It might be worth it with a girl like her. If her father didn't kill me first.

"She's already got you all fucked up." John snorted, giving me a sympathetic look. "Good luck dude. You'll need it with her."

And that's how I ended up alone with her in her driveway a few hours later, John pulling away in her SUV as soon as he realized this was her place.

"Where's he going?" she asked me, after handing my spare helmet back.

"Running some errands." I replied. "Let's go inside and relax." I followed her inside, forming a plan in my head to get her into bed before the night was through.

**Hopefully Scott doesn't come off as a manwhore in this. I want him to be very driven and the initiator in all of this, so he may come on a little strong. Hopefully it's still believable. Let me know what you think please! **


	3. Trouble

**So, I decided to update both stories today since I'm ahead on school work. There's some light smut in this one, nothing too serious. Hope you enjoy the next installment.**

***I own nothing except my OC, Danielle.***

I walked to my door, Scott following behind me. I was suddenly nervous, a guy I barely knew was coming into my house _alone._ Here's to hoping he wasn't a complete pyscho. I unlocked the door, and taking a deep breath, stepping inside. Scott followed me in and locked the door behind him. A shiver went down my spine. _Relax Danni! Not everyone is out to get you._ I scolded myself internally. Walking into my living room, I flipped on the lights and turned to face him.

"So, this is my house," I started nervously, unable to meet his eyes, "There's a guest bedroom and an office with a futon, so you guys can fight over who gets what."

"Hey, it's okay." He said to me, gently cupping my chin in his head and pulling it up so I was looking at him. _Breathe Danni, he's not going to hurt you. He doesn't even know the club, he's not out to get you._ I was trying to relax, but years of cautioning from my father and his friends was making hard to relax. I knew nothing about him and here I was inviting him to sleep in my house and drive my car. "What are you so nervous for?"

"It's just, I don't really know you and you could be…" I trailed off, not wanting to call him out on possibly being crazy.

"I could be a crazy pyscho?" he supplied, a grin lighting up his face. "Nah, sweetheart. I'm just a simple fisherman who's trying to catch the attention of a cute girl."

I blushed and rolled my eyes at him. He had successfully diffused the tension. "Yea okay. Wanna watch something?" I crossed over to the couch and took a seat, slipping off my Converse without untying them. I tucked my legs underneath myself and grabbed the remote. He joined me on the couch and I flipped through the channels, stopping when I saw "No Reservations" was on. I tossed the remote on the coffee table and settled back into the couch. He casually put his arm around the back of the couch behind my head, scooting closer to me. I bit the inside of my lip to keep from smiling and letting him know I was onto him. I wanted to see what he would do next. Despite my early freak out, I was immensely attracted to him and would gladly participate in some make-out action. I discretely stretched my back out, settling back into the couch a little closer to him. I saw him grin for a second before his face was once again blank. So, he knew my game.

"So, have you ever been to Italy?" he asked, gesturing to the TV. I shook my head no and turned to face him, realizing my face was extremely close to his. He leaned down and captured my lips with his, a sweet, gentle kiss. I smiled into his lips, unable to help myself. He brushed his lips against mine again, before pulling away. "Sorry, couldn't resist."

"That's okay. I don't mind." I responded. I wanted to continue, but my piece of shit couch wasn't cut out for what I had in mind, so I decided to relocate ourselves. "So, I didn't give you the tour. Come on."

We both got up, and I began my "tour", starting in the kitchen. I showed him the hall bathroom and the two rooms he'd have to choose from. We came to the end of the hallway, the door to my bedroom closed. I opened it cautiously, and gestured inside. "And this is my room."

"Your bed looks very comfortable." Scott said, peering inside my room. He took a step inside.

"Oh, it is. You wanna try it out? Maybe you'll get one like it next time you need a mattress." I played along. I was having fun with our little game.

"I'd love to." He sat down on my bed and lay back on it. He folded his arms and propped his head on them, shooting me a playful grin. "How about you join me sweetheart? I'll need to know how it feels when I have a lady friend over."

I couldn't resist giggling a little and quickly crossed the space to my bed. I sat down beside him and he pulled me back so that we were laying side by side. I turned to face him. "You wanna make sure it can withstand some action?" I asked, trying to still sound innocent.

"Yes please." He answered and kissed me again. I felt electricity shoot down my spine, this man was too damn sexy for his own good. I nipped his bottom lip gently, and he opened his mouth to me, allowing our tongues to meet and tangle together. His right hand ghosted down my side, causing me to shiver and scoot closer to him, desperate for his touch. Once he reached the hem of my shirt, he tugged up on it, signaling to me that he wanted me to take it off. I had just slipped my shirt off when I heard a knock on my door. I sighed and glanced over at Scott. "I'm not answering that." I told him and we resumed kissing, Scott wasting no time in unhooking my bra and tossing it into the corner. He cupped one breast in his right hand, gently massaging the flesh as he continued kissing me. He broke off from my lips, slowly trailing kisses and nibbles down my neck. He was just sucking a nipple into his mouth when I heard knocking again, this time accompanied by my stepmother's voice. "Danni, I know you are in there!"

"Shit." I said, jumping off the bed and scrambling for my bra. "She totally has a key and is not afraid to use it."

I was pulling my tank top over my head, when I heard her heels clicking down the hall. She appeared in my doorway, and I froze. She frowned at me, obviously guessing what I'd been up to. "Kitchen, now." She said, spinning around and heading back towards the front of the house, not sparing Scott a second glance. I shot him an embarrassed smile.

"Umm, sorry, I gotta go talk to her. They are kind of protective of me." I managed to stutter out. I looked up to see him looking a bit shocked.

"Aren't you 26 years old?" he asked. "Why is she so pissed off?"

"Look, I'll explain later, trust me you do not want to keep the Queen waiting." I scampered out the door, quickly walking down the hallway to my kitchen. I wonder if Dad sent her over after seeing me leave T-M on the back of his bike. Looking back on it, I was asking for trouble with that move. I entered the kitchen, and Gemma turned to me, fixing her signature probing glare on me, not speaking a word as I sat down across from her.

"Um, hi Gem." I said, looking down at the table and fiddling with the silver crow ring on my right hand. "What brings you here?"

"Don't be a smartass." She replied, with no amusement in her voice. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"I thought it was pretty obvious that I was making out with Scott." I shot back, unable to keep my temper in check. "I'm 26, I own my own place. I can make those decisions if I want."

"Your father is very upset with you." She continued on like I hadn't spoken. "You blatantly ignored him in front of his brothers and took off on the back of a complete stranger's bike. You're lucky he didn't come over here himself."

I gulped, imagining the scene if my father had been the one to find me and Scott making out. He probably would have shot him. "I'm sorry Gem, I wasn't thinking."

I heard Gemma sigh and shift in her seat. "I know baby girl, that's the problem. You never think about these things." I could tell by her voice that she was no longer mad at me. I looked up to find her grinning at me. "Didn't do too bad though, he's good looking."

I laughed and nodded my head. "Yeah, he's definitely attractive."

"Good kisser?" she asked, laughing at my horrified expression. "Fine, don't tell me." She stopped smiling and fixed me with a pointed stare. "But seriously, let your father do a background check on him and bring him to the party tonight. It'll make him feel better that you aren't hiding your new man."

"Fine, I'll call Juice and let him know." I rolled my eyes. "Why can't I just have a little fun?"

Gemma stood up, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Cuz you're SAMCRO royalty baby girl. Everyone is just trying to protect you." And with that she was gone.

Scott peeked his head around the corner a few minutes later, and I waved him in, just finishing my phone call with Juice. He took the seat across from me previously occupied by Gemma, waiting to speaking until I disconnected from my call. "You in trouble?" he asked, leaning back into his chair.

"Nah, not really, just a warning." I shrugged, looking back down at the table. "Thank God it wasn't my dad that came over."

Scott visibly paled at that statement, as if he was suddenly remembering just who he was dealing with here. "Your dad seems like a very dangerous man." He said cautiously. "Does he have an issue with me?"

"Not you in particular, it's just you've got a couple strikes against you. You're a male after his little girl's attention and you're an outsider." I looked back up, grimacing before continuing. "You gotta come to a party at the clubhouse tonight. Meet everyone. Unless you wanna stop whatever this is." I gestured between the two of us.

"What do you mean? I've gotta meet the parents already?" he raised an eyebrow in question. "Isn't that asking for your dad to kick my ass?"

"Gemma made a good point to me. It's best to be upfront and completely in the open with my dad. He'll get paranoid that you're up to no good otherwise." I reached over and grabbed his hand. "I understand if you wanna just run while you still can."

"Nah babe, I like you. I'll stick it out." He smirked mischeviously at me. "That is if we can continue this later of course."

I rolled my eyes, but couldn't hold in my grin. "Of course."

At that moment, there was another knock on my door and I got up to answer it. Grabbing my gun from the table in the foyer and sliding off the safety, I checked my peephole. When I saw it was John, I clicked the safety back on and slipped the gun in the back of my jeans. Scott was looking at my like I was crazy as I opened the door. John came in, immediately sensing the tension that had accumulated.

"What's going on?" He asked cautiously, after the door was closed, looking from me to Scott.

"Oh, nothing, Danni here just almost pulled a gun on you." Scott answered, still looking at me a little weird. I sighed and pulled the gun out of my jeans and placing it back on the table beside my keys.

"Sorry, my dad's got a lot of enemies. A girl can never be too careful." I headed down the hall to the living room, both males trailing me. "I'm not your typical girl. I carry a gun and usually have a few in various places around my house. I have a clubhouse full of overprotective "uncles" that taught me how to fight and shoot and my dad's the national president of a motorcycle club. So if you can't hang with that, you can find somewhere else to stay."

"Whoa now, what happened while I was gone?" John asked.

I fixed a glare on Scott and answered, "I thought we were straight, but obviously I was wrong."

"I'm good, I was just shocked." He replied, throwing his hand up in surrender. "You are quick to anger."

"It's a Morrow family trait." I answered, heading towards my bedroom to change. "Get ready, we're gonna party SAMCRO style tonight. Plan on not remembering a damn thing."

"I like this girl, she's pretty badass." I heard John from the living room before I closed my door. They weren't gonna know what hit them.

**Oh lord, what was I thinking? John Hillstrand is about to attend a full-blown Friday night SAMCRO party. Things could get wild. **


	4. Friday Night Party

**And here's the next installment. My muse took me in a different way than I expected and certain characters are getting smaller parts. Sorry! **

***I only own my OC***

I was finishing getting dressed, when I heard a light knock on my door. I was just putting on my makeup so I yelled "Come in!" John appeared in my door, letting out a low whistle at my attire. I was wearing a fitted Rebel Girl t-shirt that said "Rebel Girl…On a Steel Horse she rides" across the front of it, a pair of faded, ripped up jean shorts, and a pair of brown cowboy boots. My hair was pulled into a messy braid and I was just finishing up applying a smokey eye. My dad usually said that I dressed too risqué for Friday Night parties, but I enjoyed making all the sweetbutts jealous. The guys were usually looking at me, not them and it annoyed them to no end.

"So, this really is gonna be some party, huh?" He said, a wide smirk on his face. "Let's get to it!"

I laughed and followed him back out to the living room, where Scott was sitting on the couch, obviously waiting on us. I noticed his eyes widen as he saw me, and I just grinned and headed for the door. "You boys coming?" I asked on my way.

I heard them both scrambling towards me and just laughed to myself, stopping at the door to let them out ahead of me. After locking up, I headed to my car and we loaded up. Once in the car, I turned so I could see both of them and fixed them with a very serious look "Ok, here's the drill. We are going to this party and you guys can have as much fun as you want as long as you follow some ground rules. Rule number one – stay outside or in the main area of the clubhouse unless you otherwise given permission. Rule number two – be respectful of patched members, it would be in their rights to beat your ass and trust me, they will not hesitate to. Rule number three – if a patched member comes up to a girl you're talking with, he has first dibs, do not argue with him. Rule number four – you know nothing about club workings and you say nothing about club workings. We clear?"

John flashed me a nervous smile, before saying "Damn girl, what are you getting us into?"

"I'm trying to get you into some fun. You just gotta follow the rules and you'll be fine." I then flashed Scott a flirty smile, "You sir, have a different rule number three – the only girl you better be talking to is me."

John laughed and Scott just replied "Yes M'am," winking in my direction. And with that we were on our way. I would never admit it, but I was pretty nervous about bringing the boys to a Friday Night party. I was hoping they would remember to follow the rules especially around certain members of the club. We pulled into the lot and I smiled. There was loud rock music playing, fires going in old oil drums, and there were lots of bikes lined up. It looked like we had another charter in town. I pulled into my usual spot, next to Gemma's Cadillac Roadster. Once I turned the car off, I looked at the guys, a big grin on my face. "Let's do this."

I lead the way across the lot, headed towards the boxing ring, where it looked like a fight was getting ready to start. I sat down next to my dad, leaving room for both Scott and John if they chose to join me. Scott sat down next me, while John remained standing, his eyes on the ring in front of him. "Hey daddy." I said, kissing him on the cheek. He grunted in response before fixing a glare on Scott. "This is Scott and John. Both of them are captains on…"

"I know what they do." My dad answered gruffly. "Background check's already been run. They are both clear – relatively speaking. Don't fuck with my daughter, son, or you will disappear."

And then my dad was facing the ring again, waiting for the match to start. I glanced over at Scott, who seemed to be taking it all in stride. I patted his knee and he gave me a small smile. I really had to sleep with him soon, before he was completely run off and I lost my chance. Most guys didn't stick around after spending just a short amount of time around my dad and "uncles". I saw Happy entering the ring on the side closest to us. I put two fingers in my mouth and whistled loudly, catching his attention. He winked at me, before turning back around. From the other side I saw Tig enter, a determined look on his face. I smiled, this was going to be good.

From behind me I heard, "I've got 30 on Tig." I tilted my head back to catch Chibs' eye. "You're on, Happy's gonna kick his ass."

"What did I tell you about betting with my daughter?" I heard my dad say, his voice a low warning.

"Come on Daddy, I'm just having some fun." He looked at me, raising his eyebrow slightly. I was out of line and I knew it. Back talking him in front of his brothers was definitely not allowed. "Sorry dad." I offered and he swung his arm around me, pulling me closer to him and further from Scott.

"I'll take that bet Chibs." He said with a low chuckle. He knew it was pissing me off for him to take the bet instead. We sat like that a moment, until the fight started, with Half-Sack as the ref. He let go of me then, wanting his arms to root Happy on. Tig got a couple of good hits in, but before long, Happy was wailing on him, pushing him further and further into a corner. Dad called for Chibs to break it up and he hopped over the table, getting in the ring. The two hugged it out, patting each other on the back. "Baby girl, go patch Tig up." My dad ordered. I immediately stood and motioned Scott to come with me. "Not him, just you. I wanna talk to the boy."

I followed Tig inside the clubhouse, looking around for John as I went. He was nowhere to be found. _Oh Lord._ I thought, hoping he wasn't getting into too much trouble. Tig made his way his dorm room, taking a seat on the edge of his bed. I silently walked into his bathroom, collecting the first aid kit. I knelt in front of him, taking out supplies to patch him up. Happy had busted his lip open and he had a nice gash above his eyebrow. "You got your ass kicked out there, Tiggy."

"I know baby girl, don't rub it in." He said, shoving me lightly. Tig and I had a unique relationship. He treated me with a respect and kindness he only showed one other woman – my stepmother, Gemma. As I patched him up, he took the opportunity to speak to me. "What's up with you and that guy? I saw his background check – looked alright."

"I like him Tig. He's not all wrapped up in the club, but he's tough. He does one of the most dangerous legal jobs out there. I just really like him." I said, biting my lip after I finished. Tig wasn't the type to put up with angsty ramblings, even from me.

"Well, you better fuck him before your dad gets a hold of him. Make him wanna stay using whatever shit you women pull on us guys." Tig answered. I was finished and started packing his supplies up. "Thanks kid." He stood up and left.

I returned to the main room of the clubhouse shortly after, spotting John in a corner making out with one of the Cara Cara girls. I smiled, shaking my head. Of course he'd go for one of the porn sluts. I looked around for my dad or Scott and spotted both of them near the bar, standing with Happy and Koz. Imagining all the ways they could be threatening his life, I quickly walked over. Koz saw me first, smirking and trailing his eyes down my body. Unfortunately, in a fit of bad decision making, he had been my first. He never let me forget our history either. I just hoped he would keep his mouth shut in front of Scott. "Hey doll." He drawled out, attracting the attention of the other three men standing there. I forced a smile at him, and walked over, standing between Scott and my dad.

"Had a nice chat with Scott." My dad said, resting his hand on my shoulder in way of greeting. "He can stay for now. Continue with your story." My dad gestured towards Scott.

"Well, like I was saying we tagged the crane on the Time Bandit – John's boat, which was kind of asking for it. The Time Bandit boys are well known for being the biggest pranksters and are quite inventive with their payback. So, they went down to the store in Dutch Harbor and bought every damn egg in the place – about 1500. Then they got a whole bunch of guys together and pelted my boat with them."

I was amazed to see my dad laughing with him, and I raised my eyebrow slightly. Happy caught my eye and winked. _What's he up to?_ I thought to myself. "What happened to your finger?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. Of course he'd want to know that. Don't get me wrong, I did too, but I wasn't going to ask like that. "Cut it off on an air compressor belt my first year as captain. Had to make the decision to go in for help or stay on the boat and suck it up. So I sucked it up. It is what it is."

"Well then." Happy said, leaning back against the bar and taking a sip of his beer. I knew he wasn't going to saying anything else on the subject. I caught my dad's eye, motioning to him that we were going to head out. He gave me a half hug and slapped hands with Scott. I waved bye to Happy and Koz, and grabbed Scott's hand, leading him towards the door. I stopped, thinking about John. I loved around for him, not seeing him. Tig walked up behind me, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Hey baby girl, your friend's gonna stay and hang out. We won't let anything happen to him." I nodded and pulled Scott along with me, ready to leave.

We got back in my car and headed back to my house. I was excited to get back home and hopefully continue where we had left off before. I was glad Scott seemed to be getting along with my dad. I wanted to know what was said between the two of them, but knew that now was not the time, not if I wanted to get him into my bed. We drove back to my house and as soon as I parked, he was leaning over, his lips on mine. I smiled into the kiss, he obviously had the same idea I did. I pushed back against him, breaking our liplock. "Let's go inside where we can be more comfortable."

**Sorry to leave you hanging, but I can only write so much smut in one day :)**


	5. Surprises

**Here's the next chapter, hope you like it. SMUT warning - it starts with the chapter! **

***I only own Danni***

We stumbled towards my room, attached at the lips. Between the front door and my room, I had lost my shirt, my boots and my shorts were unbuttoned. Scott was shirtless and he pressed up against me as I tried to open my door backwards, without stopping the kiss. I finally managed to nudge the door open and he pushed me in, not bothering to shut the door on our way to the bed. He led us back towards the bed, and I felt the edge of the mattress against my knees. He gently pushed me, causing me to fall back onto the bed, leaving me looking up at me. He was taking charge, something I found incredibly sexy in a man. He began to unbutton his pants after gesturing towards my own. "Take them off." He ordered, his voice a sexy growl. I immediately complied, feeling myself getting wet just from his order. If this was how it was going to go, I was more than happy to play along.

I quickly shucked my shorts, leaving my panties on. His eyes glanced at my crotch, before coming back up to meet my eyes. "Those too sweetheart." I bit my lip, he was turning me on so much and so far we had only kissed. Once I had them off, he climbed onto the bed with me, clad in only his boxers. He lay beside me, brushing my hair away from face, before gripping a section of it and pulling me towards him for a firey kiss. I moaned into his mouth, scooting my body closer to his. I had to have his bare skin on mine, I needed more. As if he could sense my urgency, he reached behind me, unclipping my bra and flinging it away from the bed. I heard it plop on the ground before he reached for my breasts, letting go of my hair and kneading them with both hands. I arched my back towards him, begging him to touch me more. But he just chuckled and pushed me down onto the bed with one hand.

I was getting frustrated, I wanted him to be in me already, but he was drawing it out, a slow burning torture in my belly. I growled at him in frustration and it seemed to spur him into action. He pushed down his boxers, also throwing them haphazardly away from the bed. I didn't want to wait anymore and took him into my hand, stroking him and getting a feel for his size. He was big and I found myself growing even more excited, heat pooling low in my belly. He groaned, ducking his head to take a nipple in his mouth. I arched my body up to him again, releasing my grip on him in my pleasure. He placed one hand between my legs, parting my folds and slowly pushing a finger inside of me. I bucked my hips, unable to deal with his sweet torture. Removing his hand, he parted my legs, his fingers slick against my thigh. I shivered and bucked my hips again in silent invitation. "Hold your horses baby." He chuckled, getting up from the bed.

"Where the fuck are you going?" I asked him exasperated. He returned to the bed, sliding on a condom and laying down. "Just getting protection. Get on top." I grinned and mounted him, taking him into my hand and holding him still as I slowly slid onto him. Once I was fully seated, he pushed his hips up, driving himself further into me. I threw my head back, groaning at the feeling of him. I began to ride him, and soon I was griping the bedframe above our heads, using it for leverage. I felt myself getting close and released my grip on the frame, leaning down to capture his lips in a deep kiss. This put me over the edge and I came, screaming into the kiss, his mouth swallowing my cries. He flipped us over, and pulled my legs straight up, resting them on his shoulders. He entered me again, and I cried out, the angle almost too much to take. Within seconds, I was coming again, this time taking him with me. He eased out from under my legs after a few moments, collapsing onto the bed beside me. I closed my eyes, content and sated for the moment.

We must have both fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew I was being awoken to the sounds of banging on the door. I bolted up in bed, waking Scott in the process. He lifted his head, eyes still blurry from sleep. "What's up babe?"

"Door." I said, slipping on some sweatpants and grabbing Scott's shirt which sat right outside the door. I made my way to the door, grabbing my Desert Eagle from its spot in the drawer beside the couch. I slid the safety off, and checked the peep hole. I grinned when I saw Johnathan and Opie standing on my front porch. Apparently I was determined to pull a gun on John. I opened the door, not bothering to hide the gun, instead just clicking the safety back on and crossing my arms. "Hello party animal." I smirked at John.

"Hey little lady, isn't that Scott's shirt?" He raised an eyebrow, as if he hadn't already guessed what had went down last night.

"Enjoy your porn star?" I countered, not acknowledging his statement. He smirked at me and moved past me into the house, Opie right behind him. I shut the door, following them into the living room where Scott was waiting, sitting on the couch.

"So, I'm going to be seeing a lot more of you." John directed at me. I waited for him to continue, placing my gun back in its home. "Opie's coming with us for King Crab. And daddy dearest insisted you come along to keep an eye on us."

"Excuse me, what?" I said, disbelief clear in my voice. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I need somewhere to lay low and avoid the heat for a while." Opie spoke up, leaning against the back of the couch. "John offered to let me fish with him, so I'm going. You have to come too."

"There's no better place to lay low than in the middle of the Bering Sea." John grinned. "The producers are gonna eat this shit up."

"I don't want Danni going." Scott spoke up, anger lacing his words. "You don't even let women on your boat."

"Well, they had me agree to it while I was drunk and knee deep in pussy, Scott. I'm not going to take it back now." John answered, his body stiffening as if preparing for a fight.

"I'm going." I spoke up, shooting Scott a glare. "You don't tell me what to do."

Opie raised his hands, bringing attention to him. "How about we all just calm down. It is what it is, okay?"

I glared at all three of them before turning and stomping back to my room. Yea, I was being childish and maybe overacting a bit, but I couldn't yell at my dad about it. So I was taking it out on Scott, due to comment. What business was it of his what I did? Just because I slept with him, didn't mean he owned me. I was tired of men always telling me what to do. I packed up my warmest clothes and tossing my bag over my shoulder, rejoined them in the living room.

"Let's go." I said gruffly, grabbing my keys.

"You gonna stop being a bitch?" John asked me, giving me a hard look.

"Do not start with me. This is all your fault." I said, shaking a finger at him. "I'll be in my car."

I walked out the door, steaming mad. Slamming my front door, I made my way to my car, tossing my bag in the back. I can't believe Dad was doing this to me. The men came out shortly, Opie gesturing for my keys. I silently handed them to him, hoping in the passenger seat. Apparently they were done fixing John's bike, because it was parked in my driveway behind Scott's. We pulled out, both motorcycles trailing behind us. Within a few minutes, we were passing the "Thank you for visiting" sign, signaling that we were now out of Charming. I leaned back in my seat with a sigh. We were really doing this. We were headed to Alaska.

**Well, this should be interesting. Danni is going to Alaska, but is going to be stuck on the Time Bandit. How will she handle it?**


	6. The Drive

**Here's the next chapter - smut alert. **

***I only own Danni***

We had been driving a few hours, when I finally got up the nerve to ask Opie what was going on. As my stepbrother's best friend, I had a pretty good relationship with him, but I still didn't know if he'd open up about what was happening. The good thing was I knew I wouldn't get in too much trouble for asking. "So, what are you running from Op?" I asked quietly, staring out the window at the scenery. "And why do I have to come along?"

"Things went really bad with the Lobos, and they recognize me now. Gotta keep off their radar, they…" Opie paused and I heard him shifting in his seat, "Look, I shouldn't be telling you this, so you need to keep your mouth shut."

"I keep a lot of secrets Op; I've gotten pretty good at it." It was true. Opie wasn't the first club member to tell me something in confidence. I had somehow become everyone's confidant – a way to unload and let things out without fear that it would lead to retribution, be it from the law or one of their enemies.

"Alright, they are a Mexican cartel and they are not afraid to get their hands dirty. They don't hesitate at killing women and children. They sent Clay photographs of you yesterday. They were following you; they have shots of you in the store, in front of your house, through the window of your house. There was a note with it; they were threatening to kill you if Clay didn't let them pass through Charming with their drugs."

I gasped, my hand flying up to my mouth. "Are you serious? So this is about me, not you."

"I was a cover story. You don't know this, got me?" I turned to catch his eye and nodded, unable to speak at that moment. "Johnathan knows you are in danger, he just doesn't know the specifics. He heard your dad saying he needed someplace safe for you to stay and he offered his boat."

"I told him not to say anything about club business!" I exclaimed. "He's lucky he didn't get killed!"

"Well, Clay liked his idea. You tell Scott nothing." I raised my eyebrow at him. "I know you're sleeping with him. Just don't get all girly and pillow talk about this shit. Okay?"

"I'm so not that type." I rolled my eyes at him, looking back out my window. "How much longer?"

"Please don't start that 'Are we there yet?' bullshit. We're driving to Seattle; it's a 15 hour drive. So we'll stop somewhere tonight. You stay close to one of us at all times, you got it?"

"Yea, I got it." I sunk low into my seat, trying to get comfortable. "I'm taking a nap."

I was awoken later by the sound of a door slamming. I bolted up, realizing that we were parked. Glancing over at the driver's side, I saw that Opie had gotten out of the car and was headed towards my side. I beat him to it, opening my door and stepping out. He silently pulled me into a hug, and I felt him slip a gun in the back of my jeans. He pulled away, nodding at me and turning to enter the diner. I heard his silent message loud and clear. _Be alert._ I followed him into the diner and we met John and Scott at the entrance. We went to a booth at the back corner, me and Opie taking opposite sides to better keep an eye on the place. I had a feeling that he told me what was actually happening so that I'd help keep an eye out for trouble. I ate silently, not wanting any conversation. I was hoping the guys would just think I was still upset and leave me alone. I saw Scott and John exchanging glances, looking at me every so often. I didn't acknowledge their looks, just picked at my food while they spoke. I wanted to go sit in the car, but I remembered Opie's words. I needed to stay close to one of them. That meant no alone time. After what felt like hours we were back on the road. We traveled a few hours more, stopping at a town called Corvalis in Oregon, halfway between California and Washington.

Opie got out to get us some rooms, telling me to sit tight and shoot if I had to. Scott pulled up next to my car, quickly getting off his bike and opening my door. "What?" I hissed, the combination of leftover anger and fear turning me instantly defensive.

"We need to talk." He said leaning into the car. He spotted the gun in my hand and sighed. "Alone and without firearms please."

I rolled my eyes at him and tried to shove him backwards with my free hand. "Well, then how about you let me get out of the damn car." He backed up, letting me get out of the car. He held out his hand for my gun. I snorted, and placed it in the back of my jeans. "Yea right. I'll put it out of reach when we talk if you're so damn worried."

Opie came back, Johnathan trailing behind him. "Got two rooms. I'll let you two lovebirds share one." He tossed the keycard at Scott, who caught it and placed it in his back pocket. "Be up and ready to go at 7 am."

I groaned to myself. Great, we were gonna do this now. "Let's go then." I said grabbing my duffel out of the back seat.

Once in the room, Scott shut and locked the door. He sat down on the bed, frowning and looking up at me. "What the hell is your problem?"

"My problem is that you, just like every man, think you know what's best for me!" I hissed at him, trying to keep my voice down.

"I was just trying to look out for you! The Bering Sea is dangerous, people die out there. Don't you get that?" Scott's voice began to rise. "Forgive me for wanting to prevent you from getting hurt!"

"Please, I know you aren't stupid. Look at who my family is. It's just as dangerous as what you do. I'm not a damsel in distress, I don't need you to save me or look out for me. I can take care of myself." I stalked closer to him and by the end of my little speech, I was standing directly in front of him, hands on my hips. I wasn't afraid of confrontation; in fact I was itching for a good fight to burn off the rest of my anger, and all of this fear. I was pissed off and afraid, and the combination just continued to fuel my anger.

"You're so fucking hot all pissed off like that." Scott grinned up at me, before pulling me down on top of him. "How about we work some of that anger off in a way that involves less clothing? I don't want to fight with you."

I rolled my eyes, trying to get up. Scott's hold on me was firm however, and I wasn't going anywhere until he let me up. "I don't want to sleep with you right now!"

"Just kiss me." He said, pulling me down by the back of my neck. Our lips met and he immediately bit my lower lip, causing me to let out a moan. He slid his tongue inside my mouth, and I found myself kissing him back with intensity. He slid his hands under my shirt, hands immediately reaching for my breasts. I arched against him, turned on but pissed off at how my body was reacting. I wanted to be mad at him, but he was making it so difficult. He rolled us over in one swift motion, now hovering above me. He was tugging at my shirt, and I got the hint – quickly pulling it over my head. He pulled off my jeans, taking my panties with them. I shivered at the sudden blast of cold air on my mostly naked body. He pulled my body to the edge of the bed, standing up and unbuttoning his pants. He pushed them down to his ankles and slid his boxers down after them. "You on birth control? I don't have any condoms." he asked, voice low and husky.

I nodded and that was all the affirmation he needed. He quickly pushed into me, and I gasped at the sudden intrusion. Wrapping my legs around him, I pulled him deeper, my body instantly responding. He continued standing, pounding into me as I writhed on the bed. "Oh God, that's it. Keep going baby." Before long, I felt my orgasm building, and I pulled him by his hips. "I want you on the bed with me; I wanna feel you on top of me."

He pulled away for a moment and I growled at the loss of contact. He slid me further back on the bed, before rejoining me, sliding swiftly back in as soon as he was positioned above me. I moaned low in my throat, my back arching to touch our bare skin closer together. He resumed his pace, pushing me into the bed with each stroke. I found myself gripping his back, digging my nails into his skin and scratching down his back with every thrust. Before long, I was coming, my hands gripping him tighter. He hissed in surprise, and followed me over the edge, collapsing on top of me, both of us spent.

He rolled over, groaning when his back touched the bed. "Damn girl, did you draw blood?"

I laughed, a smile slowly covering my face. "It was either that or punch you. I feel much better now." And I did. I felt lighter, not quite as pissed off or nearly as scared. I felt safe with him. It should be bothering me right now; there shouldn't be this emotional connection. But the sex was so damn good, that I didn't even want to contemplate that I might possibly be falling for this man. 'Cuz that's all this was – just great sex between two unattached people. It was nothing more.

**So, now you know what's really going on and more Scott smut. Let me know what you think!**


	7. The Kiss

******I know it's been a while since an update, but things have been really crazy with the end of the semester. This one is a little short, but hopefully it's still good! **

**Johnathan's POV:**

I was sitting in a bar, waiting for Andy to join me. We had made it to Seattle earlier in the day, and Danielle and Scott had retreated to his Seattle place, probably to continue fucking like rabbits. Not that I really blamed him. The girl was fucking hot and probably one of the most intriguing people I'd met in a long time. Which is exactly why I let Scott go for it. There was something about her that drew people in. I was perfectly happy with my current arrangement – meaningless one night stands. I had a feeling she would threaten that, so I vowed to stay away. However, I did open my big mouth a few nights ago and invited her to come on the boat for King Crab season. Whatever compelling thing about her that I was trying to stay away from was the exact thing that led me to this decision. Not only would I have to be on a boat with her for an extended period of time, but I also had to break it to my brother. He was going to flip. I knew it. I glanced at my watch again – Andy better hurry up before Scott and Danielle got here. Opie was hanging out at a table, trying to give me some space while I broke the news to my little brother.

"Hey bro." I heard, breaking me from my thoughts. Andy sat down next to me, a questioning look on his face. "What's up?"

"We have two new greenhorns this year." I began, quickly adding, "Don't worry, we aren't paying them anything."

"That's not a decision you get to make on your own." Andy began, a pissed off look on his face. Oh great, he was already mad. What I was about to tell him was going to make him flip.

"Well, we met them down in LA and Danni needed a place to get away."

"Get away? Is he wanted or something?" Andy asked, a frown growing on his face. I decided to just bite the bullet and tell him.

"No, she's not. Her dad's the president of the Sons of Anarchy motorcycle club and needed a safe place for her to get away while he took care of some shit."

"She?" Andy exclaimed, standing back up. He looked beyond pissed. "You want to bring a girl on my boat?"

"Dude, chill. She's cool. She grew up around a bunch of guys, she can hang with us boys." I was trying to stay casual. I knew as well as he did that this was a big deal, but I was hoping my nonchalance about it would convince him it wasn't that big of a deal. Unfortunately, it had the opposite effect.

"Johnathan, I can't believe you aren't taking this seriously! If you think I'm going to let a woman on MY boat, then you are out of your fucking mind!" Andy was full on screaming at me now, gaining the attention of a few patrons. Luckily, the bar wasn't that crowded yet. He was quickly approaching a level of anger that I hadn't seen since he found out Sabrina was sleeping around behind his back. "You are going to tell her no, and you're going to make her go the hell home."

That was when Scott and Danielle arrived. She was approaching us at the bar, a smile on her face. I shook my head no at her, willing her to go sit with Opie until I calmed my brother down. But luck was not on my side, and she came over, standing beside me.

**Danielle POV**

After a quick shower with Scott, we had dressed and come down to meet Opie and Johnathan at a bar. I would have preferred to stay in and take advantage of Scott a few more times, especially since in less than a week's time, we'd be in Alaska and I'd be on the Time Bandit without him. We entered the bar and I spotted Johnathan, sat at the counter, a man I was assuming to be his brother standing next to him. He looked pissed. I saw Johnathan frantically trying to get me to leave them be, but I was not the kind of girl to run away from confrontation. So I walked up to him, shooting his brother a sweet smile.

"Hi, I'm Danielle, but everyone calls me Danni." I said, offering my hand.

"I don't give a fuck who you are." He responded angrily, folding his arms over his chest. "You are not stepping one foot on my damn boat."

"I'm pretty sure Johnathan gets to make that decision, not you." I responded, letting my hand drop and frowning at him. "Besides, do you really want to get yourself hurt because you went back on his deal with my father?"

"Are you threatening me?" he exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. He approached me, getting in my face. "You don't know who you're messing with, little girl."

I rolled my eyes. I might be frightened if I'd grown up with someone else, but my dad and his friends were far more intimidating. "I'm not threatening, simply stating a fact. Settle down, cowboy." I pulled the rim of his cowboy hat down slightly, punctuating my words.

"You and me - outside right now." He hissed, pulling me by the arm. I shrugged, going along with him. Once we were outside, he rounded on me. I backed up against the cool brick instinctually, not sure if he was pissed enough to hit me. "Let's get this straight, I don't deal with back talking, whining, or little babies. I can't make my brother send you home, but I can make your time on the Time Bandit a living hell. Don't test me."

"Oh, so you think you get to tell me what to do? You have to earn my respect before I give it." I was pissed too now. Why were all these men always telling me what to do? This time it was me getting in his personal space, and I wasn't backing down. Our eyes locked, both of us looking furious. Then suddenly, my back was to the brick again, and he was kissing me. Before I could even adjust to what was happening, it was over. He stalked away, not even looking back. I leaned my head back against the brick, trying to catch my breath. _What the hell had just happened?_

I gathered myself, entering the bar once again. I spotted Johnathon, Opie, and Scott sitting at a table in the corner. I slowly made my way over there, wondering where mystery brother had gotten off to. As soon as I was seated, Johnathan sent my an apologetic smile. "Sorry about Andy, he can be an ass sometimes."

"It's cool." I replied, hoping we'd get off the subject. Now at least I knew his name. Andy. I wonder if that's short for Andrew? He was intriguing to say the least, and that kiss was beyond hot – although very brief. I sighed to myself. How was I going to adjust to being on a boat with him for an extended period of time? I glanced at Scott, he was laughing at something Johnathan said. How serious does he think we are? What would he say if he knew what had just happened? I sighed to myself, trying to rid myself of these thoughts. It would do me no good right now, I just needed to relax and have a good time. I hopped into the conversation, trying to make the most of the last of my time in the continental US.

**Next up, they are in Alaska!What's Danni going to do when confronted with Andy again?**


	8. Alaska

**Here's the next chapter! They are finally in Alaska and Danielle is in for a rude culture shock! Please enjoy!**

* * *

We had arrived in Dutch Harbor minutes before, after what I would say was the scariest approach and landing I'd ever experienced. I had been sitting beside Scott, gripping my arm rests with my eyes closed. He had the nerve to laugh at me, so I haven't spoken to him since we got off the plane. If you could call the tiny thing we just got off of a plane. I was torn out of my thoughts by Scott snapping his fingers in front of my face. I looked up at him with a frown.

"I've been trying to get your attention for the past 5 minutes. You ready?" He asked.

"Oh, uh, yeah." I responded, quietly slipping past him to go out the doors of the small airport. As soon as I stepped outside, I was reminded of the fact that we were in Alaska. _Jesus it's cold. _I thought to myself. I paused, unsure of where I was going. I felt someone walk up beside me. "We're going to have to have lots and lots of sex to keep me warm."

"If I had realized the kiss meant that much to you, I would have stuck around the other night." I heard Andy's voice, mirth lacing his words.

I spun around to face him. "Shit, I thought you were Scott." I felt my cheeks heating up and hoped he just thought it was the cold.

"Oh, you and Scott are together?" He asked, one eyebrow raised.

"We're not really classifying it as anything. Just having a good time." I shrugged my shoulders, hoping Scott or Opie would come out soon to rescue me. But no such luck.

"Sorry about my behavior the other night. I'm still pissed, but it's my brother I should be mad at not you." He offered his hand to me to shake. "Start over?"

"Um, sure." I replied, shaking his hand. I couldn't figure this guy out. He was angry, then kissing me, and now he was nice like we were friends or something. He was a mystery. An amazingly hot mystery. We stood there in silence, but it wasn't awkward by any means. It was oddly comfortable. Scott, Opie, and Johnathan came out then, Scott and Johnathan laughing at something Opie said.

"We'll head over to the Time Bandit and get you guys settled in." Johnathan said, putting an arm around my shoulder. I just rolled my eyes at him. "Tell lover boy bye."

I waved at Scott, eager to get out of the cold. "See ya at the bar later." He called after me, to which I just nodded. It was too damn cold for conversation.

We arrived at a large black truck and I immediately hopped into the backseat, being joined by Opie. He didn't seem nearly as cold as I was. I shivered, yelling at Johanthan to hurry up. Andy got in on the passenger side, glancing back at me with amusement. "It's really not that bad. Come back in January."

"I'm from CALIFORNIA! I've never seen snow until now." I snapped back at him.

"You've never seen snow?" Johnathan asked, raising an eyebrow. "You never went on vacation?"

"Not to somewhere cold. Unlike you fuckers, I'm not crazy." As soon as I said that, Opie started laughing. "What? I'm not crazy!"

"Oh of course not." He said with a smirk. "You're the most normal girl I know."

This got Johnathan laughing at me too. I just glared at both of them, crossing my arms over my chest. "Fine then, be dicks."

We arrived at the Time Bandit at this point, all of us piling out of the truck. The boat looked massive and I was unsure of how the hell I was going to get on it without making a fool of myself. I cocked my head to the right, stopping suddenly. Andy came to a halt beside me. "I'll help you board if that's what you're worried about."

I turned my head to face him, offering a small smile. "Thanks." Johnathan and Opie were ahead of us by now, hopping onto the boat. "We gonna talk about that kiss?"

"Nope, we started over, remember?" Andy responded, beginning to walk toward the boat again. Seriously, he was going to use that excuse? He couldn't just kiss me like that and then pretend it never happened. Eventually we would talk about it. It's not like he could escape me in the middle of the ocean.

I tossed my bag over the rail and tried to hop over. I lost my footing and was on my way to the floor of the boat, when strong arms caught me, pulling me to a standing position. I looked up, coming face to face with Andy. He paused, keeping me in his arms, feet slightly off the ground. His lips were so close and I found myself glancing down at them. I looked back at his eyes to see his had darkened in lust and before I knew it I was kissing him. He tightened his hold on me, snaking one arm up to tangle in my hair. This kiss was absolutely amazing, unlike anything I'd ever experienced. I slid my tongue along his lips, and he opened his mouth to me, allowing our tongues to dance together inside his mouth.

**Scott's POV**

I had gotten to the Seabrooke and put my bags away. I knew I said I would just see her later, but I was missing Danielle greatly. There was just something about her that had me falling for her. It was quickly becoming apparent to me that I needed this to be something more than casual. I needed her to be mine and mine alone. So I decided to go see her and see if we could talk about this before being in a crowded noisy bar. I glanced at my watch – it was around 11:30 and I thought a picnic would be a nice touch. Maybe I could woo her with a little romance. I quickly made my way to the store, picking up stuff for sandwiches and some fruit. Grabbing a bottle of wine and some plastic cups, I quickly checked out.

I made my way along the docks, a smile on my face at what I thought her reaction might be. As I came closer to the Time Bandit, I saw Andy liplocking with a blonde. Getting closer, I realized that Andy was making out with Danielle. My Danielle. I couldn't believe it, but there they were, making out on the deck of the Time Bandit in broad daylight. Obviously she wasn't trying to hide it. Obviously I didn't mean nearly as much to her as she did to me. I turned around, heading back to the Seabrooke. I tossed the bag of groceries in the nearest trash can, not even blinking at the sound of glass breaking as the wine bottle shattered. I wasn't going to the bar tonight – I was staying on my boat and sulking. I couldn't believe I had let myself open up to her. I knew she wasn't after anything more than a good time, but I had to go and get my heart involved. And now I was getting it broken. _That's it,_ I thought to myself, _no more relationships for me ever. _I sat down in my chair in the wheelhouse, laying my head down in front of me. This was not supposed to happen this way.

* * *

**Sorry it was a little short, the next part is going to be long enough without adding this to it! I'll try and update again soon! **


	9. Let's Be Friends

**Sorry it's been so long since I updated this one! I got a huge burst of inspiration for Replay and have neglected this story. But it's back now!**

**I only only Danielle, but I'll borrow a few SOA Redwood boys. **

* * *

I checked my outfit in the mirror, a frown on my face. After the incredibly steamy kiss I'd shared with Andy, I had retreated to the stateroom I'd be sharing with Opie and 2 other guys. Mike and Josh I believe were their names. I honestly hadn't been paying that much attention during the introductions. My mind was still reeling over what had happened with Andy. We'd been nearly caught by Johnathan, but I think he had his suspicions over what happened. Then there was Scott. I sighed deeply. We were just having fun, but somehow I felt like I'd cheated on him or something. Which was absolutely ridiculous, considering we weren't even dating.

I focused my attention back on the mirror, and decided it would have to do. I was wearing a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and knee-high leather boots. These were lined with fleece had a flat heel on them as I'd decided I wouldn't be wearing anything with heels until I got out of Alaska. There was too much ice to slip on. I was also wearing a turquoise blue sweater, the material hugging my curves. I loved this particular sweater, but hadn't really gotten much chance to wear it. It made my eyes look even bluer than they already were. I had braided my hair and twisted it into a neat bun at the nape of my neck. I abruptly turned away from the mirror, grabbed my bag, and headed out the door. I stopped in the kitchen area (I think they called it a galley) and grabbed a seat next to Opie. He tossed me my jacket from where it sat next to him and I grinned upon seeing it. It was a leather jacket, lined with fleece, similar to my boots. But the jacket had been modified. There were patches on the back, mimicking the style of Opie's cut. A large reaper stared back at me and I spread the jacket out to see what the top and bottom rockers said. The top rocker said "SOA Family" and the bottom rocker said "Redwood Original".

"Opie, this is amazing. Is Dad okay with this?" I grinned up at him from my seat.

"Yea, it was his idea actually. Thought it would help remind you of home." He swung his arm around my shoulder, pulling me in for a half hug. "Koz said it should say SOA Bitch instead of Family."

I laughed at this. "That seems more fitting of an Old Lady, not a daughter of the president."

Opie laughed as well, and then replied. "I'm pretty sure he was just calling you a bitch."

I shrugged and didn't respond. My relationship with Koz wasn't well-known by many people. If you could call what we'd had a relationship. He'd chased after me for weeks shortly after I turned 18. I'd still be a virgin and honestly hadn't dated that much. It's kind of hard to keep a boyfriend around my dad and his brothers. Usually all it took was one look at the reaper on their backs and I never heard from the guy again. Those that did get past that were quickly dissuaded after one talk with daddy dearest. So it came as no surprise that I ate up Koz's sweet talking with no questions asked. I was so glad that I was finally getting attention that I ignored the fact that he was a well-known womanizer. I also assumed that none of my father's brothers would have the balls to pull the "love 'em and leave 'em" ploy on the mother charter president's daughter. But I'd been wrong. For months we flirted every time he came down from Tacoma, until finally I'd given in. Then, he stopped talking to me. After a month of this, I'd gotten pissed and taken my trusty desert eagle to his ride. I'd ruined his engine and gas tank with two well-placed bullets. Then, when they didn't satisfy me, I'd blown out his tires. He knew it was me; I'd wanted him to know. I also knew that if he told anyone, he'd have to reveal what he'd done to me. We'd called it even and other than a few comments here and there, we now got along well enough.

I was broken from my reverie by the arrival of two loud talking men. Looking up I saw Andy walking with a guy that was either Josh or Mike. I gave them both a small wave and stood up. "We headed out now?"

At Andy's nod, I slid my jacket on and headed for the door. Once on deck, I braced myself for the cold air. I was pleasantly surprised to find that my new jacket did a much better job of blocking out the chilly wind than my previous one did. Don't get me wrong, I was still cold. But this was much more bearable. As we walked I somehow ended up at the back of the pack and found myself relatively alone with Andy. "You look nice." I heard him say in a low voice. "Dressing up for Jr?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "I'm not dressing up for anyone." _Except maybe you. _ I shook my head slightly, trying to rid myself of that thought. That kind of thinking would only get me in trouble. I wasn't the kind of girl to get tied down and I wasn't going to start with him. I was a free spirit and liked it that way.

"Well, I like it. Your eyes look amazing." He put his hand on my arm to stop me, and we lagged further behind the group. They were laughing and joking and went on ahead. Only Opie stopped for a moment, and I motioned him on. I was fine and I had Andy and my gun with me in case something happened. Once they were a good distance away he spoke again. "Look, I really enjoyed the kiss earlier and I think you did too."

"Oh, we are soo not talking about this. Just pretend it never happened." I said, trying to avoid this uncomfortable discussion.

"I don't think I can do that." He winked at me, his lips curving into a small smile. "That was way too spectacular."

I found myself blushing and growing more uncomfortable. "Look, we have to be on a boat with each other for quite a while. Let's just forget about it and be friends." I stuck my hand out for him to shake.

He ignored my hand and instead pulled me into a close hug. I felt his lips brush my ear and I couldn't stop a shiver from running down my spine. He chuckled softly and I blushed, knowing he had felt my reaction. "Not a chance sweetheart." He whispered into my ear before releasing me and continuing on his way to the bar. For a moment I just stood there, gaping at his retreating form. How the hell was I going to get through this season?

* * *

**Poor Danielle. Andy's got her all twisted up :)**


End file.
